


Life

by Subtle Touch (ib0181i)



Category: Original Work
Genre: I honestly have no idea what I’m writing, Pessimistic, Poems, Reality, Truth, for fun, my reality - Freeform, my truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ib0181i/pseuds/Subtle%20Touch
Kudos: 2





	Life

_**Life** _

_Life is cruel you know?_

_Bringing your hopes up only to send it crashing down to the ground._

_It crashes and breaks into rubble_

_And_

_Like rubble,_

_It sits, stagnant,_

_Until you find the willpower in yourself to move them,_

_Probably to throw them away,_

_There is no point in keeping a hope that has been broken._

_Everyone says it will get better,_

_Does that really happen in a world where_

_Everyone is for themselves?_

_You can be caged_

_Or set free_

_Into the sky to fly._

_Freedom, right?_

_It honestly doesn’t matter which side you belong to,_

_Because Life still has a way to bring you down with their own hands._

_You know when you just have to let go of everything,_

_Because you can’t carry on?_

_Who added to that weight that you carried?_

_I’m sure you say that it’s_

_Your friends,_

_Your parents,_

_Some random stranger you completely have no idea of,_

_But who exactly made you meet them?_

_It’s Life._

_Life is that backstabbing friend you never had._

_Look at this world now,_

_Look at Life now,_

_Isn’t it smiling at you and giving you hope?_

_With more countries declaring free of the Virus that they brought in,_

_Isn’t it hope that you could possibly survive?_

_Ahhh, Life always likes to play with our feelings._

_Life likes to toy with everything you could know._

_Life is out there to destroy you whole._

_Look,_

_You’re in denial._

_You think you’re happy?_

_You’re stupid._

_If I can’t convince you,_

_Which I honestly don’t care to,_

_It’s fine._

_I will live for the day when_

_Life betrays you_

_And_

_Throws you aside like a rag doll that has been worn to the bone._

_We will see_

_Who exactly will stand_

_at the top._

_I have no doubt that_

_Life is standing there laughing at you foolish people._

I’m sorry, but I’m not too close to a thing called Life.


End file.
